Imprinting
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: Jacob is in need of someone to imprint on... And Edward is lonely... The math adds up on its own. Jacob plus Edward equals Jakeward *smiley*
1. Chapter One: Preparing for Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or the twilight complications…

Summary: Bella doesn't exist; Jacob needs someone to imprint on; The Cullens (namely Jasper) have a short laps of control.

A/N: This is my first time I tried to type in any Twilight characters' POVs… Reviews loved; flames put me into a depression.

Warnings: Rated for future reasons... Also this is so not made for you strait pairing lovers! Gay pride wanted…

**Imprinting**

**Chapter One: Preparing for Battle**

**Jacob**

Sam snarls in frustration. The whole pack growls in usion, a girl has been attacked just outside our boarder. Not by the normal rouge vampire, but one of _them._ The bloodsuckers that have taken up residents in the forest by forks.

_Let's take them, _I snarl to the pack.

_Yes! _Quil and Leah hiss in harmony. The pack went up in an uproar.

Sam barks twice, _Patience. _We fall quiet. Sam takes a step forward.

_Jacob, _Hecommands in my direction. _Tonight you'll take Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth to the front line and engage the bloodsuckers in battle. Understood? The rest of us will come in to back you up shortly._

I hear groans about Leah being part of the party, but smirk,_ You sure that there will be any leeches left?_

_Don't get too cocky, Jake,_ Sam warned. My lips curl back in a fierce smile. Tonight is going to be fun…

**Edward**

I sigh as I roll over on my couch. Another lifeless day, another worthless night. I pull one of my favorite books off the floor. Flipping randomly I land on where I left off last night and start to read. After a few minutes I toss the book aside, a stupid attempt to fill my head.

Jumping up, I shake myself, got to find something to do. I slip out my door and silently tread to the stairs like I do every night. Padding down them with grace.

How to distract myself tonight? That's a hard thing to answer, seeing how I'm almost always bored.

Isn't my kind easily lead off trail? I wish, but when you have taken up every hobby that is of interest and mastered them that leaves you with few choices.

I walk over to the piano and sigh. Try another Mozart piece or play chess with Alice? Alice, my 'adopted sister', is sprawled on the couch with a pen in her mouth and a note book flipped open on her lap.

_Will Jasper hurry up? I don't have all night you know… _Alice's thoughts roll over to me like a storm cloud. _It doesn't take that long to check out if Esme and Carlisle are getting home soon… Why's he worried anyways?_

I hold in a chuckle, I know exactly why he is so worried. He wants them to be around in case of another coven showing up. He doesn't believe that we can explain to anyone about why we don't want them to eat the humans.

Alice lets her mind wonder into the other realm, the part of her mind that sees the future. Nothing unusual is centered around her. So I push her away, at least to the best of my ability.

I grab a set of keys from the side table next to the couch and head for the door. Maybe a drive to fill my head.

"What?" Alice gasps. "My sight! It's gone!" I whirl around and at the same time let her mind fuse with mine.

Black. All I can see is black. I shudder. No all Alice can see is black. Just an endless darkness, nothing else around. Like mine, her mind has been wiped clean.

"What does this mean?" I snarl at Alice.

"Carlisle. Esme." She whispers. "Jasper."

I hiss in frustration. Rosalie and Emmett are off on their 'honey moon'. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper all have left. Now some unseen force seems to have appeared.

A new voice that I have never heard before swells up. A deep and husky voice that shines with energy…

**Jacob**

_Okay guys- _Leah growls at me- _And Leah. It's time to remind those leeches who they are dealing with. _Growls of agreement echo around me.

_Let's take them! _Embry barks with enthusiasm. Seth wags his tail at such a fast pace this reminds me of how young he really is.

_Aww. Don't worry about him Jake. I got him covered, _Leah smirks at me. I roll my eyes and snort.

_Whatever… Let's go…_

A/N: Okay people I leave off here to start typing chapter two. Remember reviews are loved; flames make me go into a depression.

A/N: Also just to let you this is not strait in any way so if you don't like it don't read this story anymore.

_**Kissdagirlorloseit Out!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Rush

Disclaimer: Still only own copies of the series that my mom bitches to me about when I can't find the next book right away.

A/N: Please don't kill me if you liked the original story better… Reviews loved; flames put me into a depression… And a huge thanks to my Beta and best friend

Warnings: Rated for future reasons... Also this is so not made for you strait pairing lovers! Gay pride still wanted…

The Last Chapter: Alice loses her vision; Jacob takes command of small group of wolves to take out the Cullens; And Edward gets really pissed off at the world.

Anyways, onto the story…

**Imprinting**

**Chapter Two: Rush**

**Jacob**

_Whatever… Let's go,_ I wheel around and sprint out of the forest towards a huge house. Thudding sounds behind me as we advance. My lips pull back into yet another smirk as I jump.

**Crash!** A window shatters into a million fragments due to the force of my body plunging through it. I hear a gasp and whip my head to the right…

**Edward**

_What do we do? What do we do? Dammit! WHATDOWEFUCKINGDO!_ Alice paces back and forth, while I listen to the new voice. Some sort of pep talk. Maybe a hunting party or a-

"Edward! Call Carlise!" Alice is suddenly in my face. "Do it. Do it now!" Alice seems to have gone loopy. She has a glint her eyes she has never had before.

_Please,_ Her mind whispers.

I snatch the phone from her hands. 678-9028, my fingers press the number keys as if they are a life line.

Ring.

The voice is growing stronger and it has others with it.

Ring.

The thing inside my head suddenly grows happy. It aims itself at a window. One that looks just like the one Alice is standing in front of.

Rin-

"Alice!" I launch myself a crossed the room and plow into her. The phone shatters under the force of our fall…

**Esme**

Ring. Ring. Rin…

"Hel-" I am cut off by Edward screeching, "Alice!"

A deafening crash and shattering can be heard through the phone.

"Edward! Alice! Are you okay?" But the phone is dead in my hands.

I look at my husband and my son, "My children." My words come out as a whisper. Jasper and Carlise exchange a glance.

"Let's go," They say at the same time.

We start to run. We're only under a mile away from the house…

I gasp. I can't believe my eyes a huge, no scratch that, a colossal wolf stands in the wake of my damaged window and over Edward and Alice's bodies.

"My babies," I hiss and spring at the red-brown mass.

**Jacob**

_Stupid parasite! _Leah snarls and lungs at the rushing vampire. The others fallow her in and I get thrown off of the two little vamps. I am about to jump at the one who looks like a pixie when I receive a sharp kick to my side. The world rushes past me and I get slammed into a wall.

_Shit,_ I bark intensely and scramble up. A quick glance around tell me I am far from the fight._ Huh,_ Somehow this doesn't make sense. A body drops down from nowhere.

"Die!" A snarl of a damned leech screams in my ear. I buck and hope the body will get flung off as it wraps its arms around my neck. I cough out a suffocating sound and buck again. This isn't working, time to try something different. I throw myself on my back and roll off the stunned vampire. Then spin around to face the demon and freeze.

It seem as if my all my life is slipping away. I stare at the vampire, a vampire with bronze hair and deep amber eyes. All my morals, all my reasons to hate this-this bloodsucker melt into a river of liquid gold. A gold just like his eyes. My grip on what is right and what is extremely wrong evaporates. My entire world shifts and I find that I can't move to attack this man. That I can't just lung forward and rip out his neck.

This is killing me, yet it seems perfectly normal. What's happening to me?

A/N: Okay so next chapter is when the true chaos begins!


	3. Chapter Three: Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own the charecters.

A/N: Please don't flame! Hope you enjoy the lastes enstallment for Imprinting.

Warnings: The same as usual… For later reasons!

Last Chapter: The battle began! And Jacob landed his eyes on Edward… Its now time for the next chapter.

Chapter Three: Feelings

**Edward**

_What's happening to me?_ Confusion and warmth seep from my enemy. Words and emotions foreign to me fly at my face. What is wrong with this wolf? I sense no more hostility from him, not since he looked at me and been staring agape.

Suddenly another crash and more wolves flood into the room. I spin around to take on the next wave as more voices fill my head.

_Jacob. Do your job! _A powerful voice howls.

I turn back to the russet wolf behind me, "Jacob…?" I whisper his name, it sounds so human. Wait maybe these aren't just some stupid wolves maybe they're the-

_Jacob! _The snarl is so fierce that even I cringe. _Kill him!_ My eyes lock with the big brown ones. We connect then in a way that me and no other being has. **He loves me…**

**Jacob**

_Kill him! _ I look up at the creature I am being commanded to kill. Our eyes meet and my mind is made. **I love him **and nothing, **nothing** is going to make me ever harm him.

_No,_ I whisper as I grasp onto my inner strength, the power of the true alpha. _NO! _ I jump up and over the vampire that I now love. My body crashes down on an advancing wolf.

The voices in my head are gone. I am alone in my own little world. What the hell just happened…?

"Jacob?" I hop off the smaller wolf and skip back to the bronze haired man's side. "They're leaving… Your pack is going home." Wimpers echo outside of me and I can't help, but whine. Will I be let back into the reservation? I look around me and growl.

Surrounded.

I take a step closer to the male next to me.

"Edward? Is he tame?" The one who had came in screaming now whispers.

Edward. So that's his name.

"I think so … Is everyone okay?" Edward asks while glancing at me. I paw the ground and turn tpward the brocken window…

**Edward**

The wolf named Jacob takes half a step before glancing me and whining.

_Will he be okay?_ I chuckle at this wolf who just moments ago wanted nothing less than to be the first one to rip my head off. I receive a growl, _Whats so funny leech?_

"Um… Edward care to enlighten us on whats going on in that wolfs head?" Alice asks from behind me. A little more of a threatening growl is issued as the large wolf jumps in a 180.

"Jacob is worrying that-"

"Jacob?" Carslie asks.

I nod, "The wolf. Like the ones we ran into awhlie ago." The older one nods. "He was worrying that I might get hurt.

_By one of them._

I reach back and, do something I would never do if I wasn't sure that this wolf won't turn on me, I pet him, "No Jacob-" _Call me Jake. _"-Jake. They're my family."Under my breath I mumble, "Rude." For that I get a few shakey laughs from my family and an irrated snort from the dog…

A/N: Okay and this is where I leave off! Please Just wait for the next chapter! Also, I am half way done with Power of the Stars first chapter. Until next time!


	4. Chapter Four: Inside

A/N: Okay so I'm sorry it took soooo looooong to get this in, but I discovered the wonders of windows movie maker and um… the power of a flames… And the pain of loving a grandfather…Anyways onto the info on the story…

S.I.: Okay it's been about three months since Jacob has started living with the Cullens in this time he has met the rest of the family. +insert dumb blond jokes here+ He has been in trouble several times by now because 'mom' (Esme) wants him and Rose to try to get along(… We all know how well that goes…)

**Jacob**

The gold couch groans under me and I sigh. The joy of finally trusting this household enough to be able to change back washes over me. I curl up, despite the fact that I am completely naked, and yawn.

_I'm so damn tired…_

Yet sleep won't come over me. The reason has to be that Edward hasn't full accepted me as his one and only, so I'm always tense. And it doesn't help that the blond bitch won't get off my back about never having a mutt-in–law. Dammit, why did I have to imprint on Edward Cullen of all people. And he isn't even alive, or someone I can reproduce with!

"Y'know, thinking things like that won't change my mind."

I lazily look up at my love. Dark eyes burn into mine. _Aww, SHIT! I'm so fuck-_

Edward plops down in front of me, "I'd appreciate it if you would shut up right now…" I would have agreed if it wasn't for the fact that I'm suddenly compelled to lay a gentle kiss on the crook of his neck.

"What are you doin-Shit!" He lets out a cry of pain on receiving a bite from me. I sink my teeth in and let the blood bubble up. Once satisfied I lap up the red liquid and mentally chuckle at the teen withering below me.

"Ja-Jacob…" Edward hisses and is suddenly on top of me. I yelp when his diamond hard nails rake my bare skin. My lips are forced to find his in a sudden demand from my tongue to be in his mouth.

Ice.

That's exactly what he is ice. And I am his fire.

I whimper at the decades of tension being released onto me.

My breath comes out in pants as he teases me in any what way you can imagine.

"How-how old are you?" I pant and buck against his now grinding hips.

He smirks, "Afraid of losing it to someone older than your grandpa?"

"That narrows it down," I growl. "Just tell me, dammit."

"So rude," Edward scoffs before sighing. "If you must know I'm seventeen."

"Oh I highly-" I let a out a gasp when cold lips engulf my right nipple. My torso arches and my whimpering becomes pleading as his hand rubs against my penis.

"N-not fair," I manage to pant. "You're st-still dressed."

Edward sits up about to remove his shirt when a voice says, "Am I interrupting anything?" We both turn shocked gazes on the pixie girl, Alice. A smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. "Next time close the door."

Edward jumps off me snarling, "Tell anyone and I swear-"

Alice laughs, "It was only time before you cracked under pressure of the imprinting."

"What?"

Alice comes in and puts a hand on Edward's shoulder, "When I could finally could see the rest of the family I guessed that either you killed him or found out that he was human and was trying to seduce him."

I blush and roll over to a less revealing position.

"Where did you get that idea?"

Alice just quickly skips out laughing. I screw my face up in distress because now the cause of my _problem _is going to chase after the little annoyance. That leaves me to deal with my _problem_ on my own. As predicted Edward races off after his sister. Sighing I get up and go to the bathroom and let the day slip away.

**Leah**

I can't take it anymore. I have to find out what happens if I switch sides. Landing outside my bedroom window I jump and groan. My baby brother Seth stares at me with wide eyes. I guess that I'm going to end up telling him…

A/N; I am seriously sorry that it took me so long to finish this and get it up. Please forgive…

Kissdagirlorloseit out!


	5. Chapter Five: Three Months Ago

**A/N: Here it is…**

**Chapter Five-**

**Three months ago…**

**Edward**

A few days have passed since Jake has come into our family and it's really annoying having him around. All he ever does is stalk me around the house. Or when I go to school he is always sitting right next to my car, and it's really starting to piss me off! I enjoy the attention and responsibility he has dumped on me, but a moment by myself would be nice!

Jake whines next to me. Even though he can't hear my thoughts he can sense my feelings and he obviously the cause of my anger flare.

_What's the matter?_

I growl and open the back door for him. He jumps in as nimble as a cat. The car door emits a loud BANG when I slam it close, not nearly enough force to simmer down my anger though. Fuming, I stalk to the front and get in.

_Am I a bother?_

I take a few calming breaths. "Tons," I say in a heated tone.

_Oh,_ He turns to the window_...Sorry._

A week goes by fast and Jacob has been less clingy, but the cost of that is that he's always moping around. He's seems so depressed all the time that Esme is giving me 'the look' more and more every day. A look _that_ means 'that if you don't patch things up soon, it won't be nice'.

So, that's how I find myself out in the wood and tracking an oversized dog.

"Jake," I call softly. "You here?"

A grunt comes from a mound of flesh and fur, _Nope…_

I sigh and go over, "Do you mind?" I wave my hand at the ground next to him.

He looks up with large, dark eyes, _Do you?_ I take that as an invite and plop down on the huge wolf's left.

Silence hangs in the air.

_What do you want? _He grumbles.

"I want to talk, about you. You and me," I smile down at him and hear his heart skip a beat.

He looks away, a doggy blush forming, _So what?_ He shakes his head, _I mean… Okay._

"… How about we ask each other questions?"

_Kind of like you show me, I show you? _His lips pull back into a wolfish grin. I growl.

"Could leave you know," I watch his eyes shine with horror, and then darken.

_Fine,_ He sniffs. _Just leave me here to silently plan my death._

I raise an eyebrow, "You're too full of yourself to do that." _Right?_ I add silently hoping I'm not dealing with an unstable teenager.

Jake pushes himself onto his back paws, _Alright… Talk._

"Jacob, maybe I was too harsh to you…"

_Damn right, _He snorts then smiles. _You're forgiven, but if I'm ever getting on your nerves ever again just say "_Go speak with the pixie girl," _okay?_

I nod, "Okay."

"Edward!" Alice rushes up next to me the next day. "I've got to ask you-" _Can you please stop focusing on our family for a little bit and focus on only the wolf?_

I stare at Alice, "But I'm the last resort if-"

"Don't finish that statement, Edward!"

"Alice what if the wolves show up again!"

"Then I will be able to tell by-"

"- Besides how can I give _him_ my full attention, he's so damn annoying!" (I didn't whine that (( A/N: Yes he does ;) )))

Alice smirks, "Then find a way to make him less annoying…"

"Like wha-" _Try sex…_

I glare at her, "No, Alice just because you're a yaoi freak!" I try to consul her, but she is already half way down the school hallway.

"Can you believe she would say that to me, " I complain to Jacob later. " I mean, we wouldn't- Couldn't-"

_I wouldn't mind… I am human after all…_

"But- You. Me… It can't happen," I look down at the forest below my tree perch.

_Why?_

"Because you're human and I'm a…"

_A vampire?_ His lips curl into a wolfish grin._ All the better._

"But we're both guys."

_Why does that matter?_

A silence grows between us…

"So do you miss home?"

_Sometimes…_

"Often?"

He looks away from me and sighs.

"Why don't you go back?"

_Because they probably won't want me back… Because of… You know u-Us._

"Oh," I shake my head. "Then they don't deserve you in their pack!"

_I'mnotanymoreanyways…_

"What?"

_I'm not part of their pack any more anyways… I had to separate from them so I didn't have to kill you… You're all I have left…_

…

…

…

"…I'm sorry…"


	6. Chapter Six: Two Months Ago

Disclaimer is that I don't own twilight!

A/N: wrote in under one hour after sudden urdge to write this scene.

Two Months Ago…

JACOB

I stumble to the edge of the Vampires' land.

It's really easy from here just hop over and say 'hi, long time no see.' I reach out with a paw and suddenly pull back. My body won't let me go back because if I do I'll just be rejected.

Dammit! I'm even missing Leah!

C'mon Jake just step over the fuckening binderies line already and save yourself the pain!

But I'm already in pain from the thought of leaving Edward alone. Oh god! What if the pack attacks while I'm away and I won't be able to get back in-

"Enough!"

I turn around to see Jasper and Alice walk out from the shadows. It had been Jasper, the pixie's mate, who had shouted. They walk over to me.

"Change back," Alice whispers. "We-I know what you are, Jacob."

"We need to talk," Jasper says simply.

I whine and jump around. Taking a step back my instincts try to grasp me as I crouch snarling. Jasper crouches in front of Alice other than that they go unfazed.

Alice sighs, "Jacob, we aren't gonna hurt you." Quieter she whispers to Jasper, "It's okay, Jas. He's not going to do anything."

Silence then…

"We understand what you're going through," The male vampire reluctantly stands up.

More silence then…

Plopping down in a doggy sitting position I change back, but look away from them in embarrassment. Alice giggles, "If you can't go nude in front of us how will you ever for Edward?"

My head whips back to them and I both glare and snarl in anger, but stop and growl, "What do you want?"

Jasper smiles, "To talk to you about your emotions."

"Oh," I drop my gaze and shake my head.

Alice sighs again and Jasper says in a frowning tone, "Okay, but in you-"

I cut him off, "Why the hell did I have to imprint on him?! Why couldn't of I just gone through the mission and be back home with my family, my pack…" My vision blurs. "Am I a freak?! Am I just a fuckening reject?!"

"No," the couple says together. "You're family to us and never a reject."

…

I can't stop my tears. Tears of relief.

A/N: There we go! Next chapter is back to present and Leah/Seth!


	7. Chapter Seven: Reunited

LEAH

'_la-Leah!'_ Seth pants behind me. _'Wait up!'_ But I don't slow down for him. Last night I made two decisions. One- Become part of Jacob's pack. Two- Get my well deserved revenge on Sam and what's-her-face.

'_Please sis… SLOW down!'_

I skid to an abrupt halt, _'Seth, I told you if you can't keep up you're high tailing it back home!'_

'_Noooo,'_ He whines. '_I can keep up, it's just that you're going too fast… You might get hurt…'_

"Hmm… He's got a point there puppy," Two vampires drop down in front of me. Seth grinds to a halt next to snarling.

I join in with Seth, in a low crouch and growl, _'Get out of my way!'_

"Oh we will, just give my baby brother a little more time with his new pet," A sneer enters the bloodsucker's voice.

'_Leah, I think we should-_'

'_Shh_,' I shush and take a step forward. '_Since our Alpha isn't here to speak for us I will… What new pet, leech_?"

"Isabella?" A worried tone comes from my left. "The Cullens have asked us to leave so the new mates can go about their night in peace."

I notice a sad look in 'Isabella's' eyes, "Then we shall… My fledglings come to me! We leave in two moon shivers!"

Humph good riddance…

JACOB

"Edward did you hear that?" I roll over in his arms and whine.

"No," His silky voice soothing me. "What was it?"

I whimper, "It sounded like Leah… And Seth…" My face is pressed against his cheast. "They've ran into _them_ in the woods…"

"Are they from your family?"

"Yes…"

EDWARD

I slip out the back door in time to see two large wolves glide past heading towards the main house. I shake my head, "If you're looking for Jake he's in here…"


	8. Chapter Eight: The Coven Pack

**A/N: Okay so you people probably have major Q's right? Well, I will provide some of the answers in this chapter. And probably the next also…**

**A/N: Yes Isabella is Bella from Twilight series!**

**A/N: Warning… SPIOLERS for the books!**

**Chapter Eight- The Coven Pack**

"No fucking way!" Jacob snarls in my sister's face. "You two shouldn't even be here!" I whimper and glance between the arguing pair and the _vampire._

"Leah… Jake… Maybe we should argue about this later…" I whisper and receive evil glares from both of them.

"We won't be able to go back," Leah growls. I can imagine her in wolf form stomping a paw. "So you can't send us back ho-" I see her body coil.

Edward shoves Leah a few feet from Jacob, "_Never think_ of harming _my mate_ again…" If the leech had been a wolf I could see him with bronze ears laid back and standing next to his alpha like a loyal beta (1) he-

"Excuse me?" The dark depths of the bloodsucker's eyes make me cower. "Who says he's alpha?"

"Um… His bloodline (2)?" I barely whisper and Leah humphs.

"Yeah," She sneers. "All mighty alpha alright, letting a puppy get yelled at by a blood sucking parasite!"

"You have no-" Edward starts, but is silenced by something Jacob must of thought.

"Uh," I say trying to ease the mood. "Who were those vampires earlier…"

All the fight seems to leave Jake and his eyes grow weary, "They weren't le- Vampires…"

"They sure did smell like 'em," Leah huffs. "Maybe you need your nose checked Jake."

A bronze head is shakes, "They aren't full vampires is what Jacob meant to say."

"Wha…?" I say stupidly. "Then what are they?"

"Hybrids," Jake whispers in a non-Jake like way.

"Part vampire, part shape shifter (3)," The bloodsucker sighs. "And will you stop thinking that about me! I've done nothing that Jake won't have wanted me to."

"Uh… Huh?"I say when Jake gives an annoyed 'sure, sure.'

"Nothing for little kids ears," Leah says sharply. "Fine, leech, then what did they mean by 'new mates'?"

Edward just smirks.

Leah growls threateningly.

Jacob snarls back.

And I jump in the middle of the triangle, "Let's be civil!"

They all pretend to loosen up and I stomp my foot, "Not later, kids. NOW!"

After a few minutes everything is slightly calmer.

Leah sighs, "Why don't you two explain what that coven was…"

"The Coven Pack," The vampire whispers. "Is a family that even the Volturi (4), the royal vampire coven who enforces our laws, fears."

LEAH

"W-wow," Seth shivers and moves closer to me. "That's, um… Is that-?"

"Bad?" Jacob interrupts. "Hell yeah…"

I turn my full attention onto my future alpha (whether he likes it or not), "How did you know what he was going to say."

"Oh…" Jacob looks away with a blush. "I can sometimes tell what you are thinking regardless of what form you or I'm in…"

Edward smiles a croaked smile that looks awful on-

"Shut up!" Jake snarls and mentally slap myself. Did he not just say he can hear your thoughts?

'_Just checking, Jake.'_

"Right," He growls lowly and says to Seth, "You can finish that question now."

"Oh…Okay, when did this first happen, 'cause Sam can't do it…"

"Must have something to do with being his mate," Jake jerks a thumb at 'his new mate.' Edward's smile gets more devious. Groan, I slide down onto my knees, they're really mates… They did mean Jacob…

"Wait how does this mate thing work?!"

A/N: Okay soothe fallowing list is Some answers to the #ed Q's

Second in command and also makes sure people fallow apha's orders.

Jacob is from the original Alpha blood line if you didn't already know.

Shape shifters people; all the werewolves are basically dead…

If what Edward said doesn't give enough info refur to actually book series for important info you might be wanting.

The ending line was Seth…


	9. Chapter Nine: Give In

Chapter Nine- Touch Kiss –Oh!- the Damned Bliss

_**Just like the winds sing**_

_**You know what you can bring**_

_**Give into me**_

_**And Touch me baby**_

EDWARD

Leaning against the tree I catch my breath. After so long of abstinence I gave in. The way his eyes trailed slowly along my body every time he thought I wouldn't notice, it sent me down dark roads. When he would, panting heavily, howl my name, I would melt…

+FLASHBACK+

I've needed him for so long. Painfully awaiting his return from 'the secret meeting' with the Coven Pack. Whimpering, I give in. The state he left me in is too much to ignore.

Imagining it's him I put my hand down my pants and stroke myself. Although you would think that doing this to myself would, um, help solve my problem. It doesn't.

As soon as I am relieved I think of him and its back to square one.

Damn him and his illogical, cutely turning on abilities.

"Jacob," I whisper as I once again touch myself. "fu-FUCK!" I never used such vulgar langue before I met him, but it's just like his happiness it radiates off of him. Slowly breaking down your carefully placed wall after your even more carefully placed wall, until he has you as seduced as me, left to do unrighteous things to yourself.

I pump myself slowly and shiver. It would be so wrong –so right!- if he walks back in right now. Oh my Alpha come, come and claim me…

JACOB

A itch is forming all over my body. Once I scratch one spot the next is screaming out to me. I growl and knaw at my back leg… That feels so g-

'_Are you paying any attention to what I am teaching you?_' An old, grey she-wolf huffs. '_If you don't pay attention then you will never learn the truth behind your mating!'_

'_Sorry… I have an itch…'_ That was embarrassing to admit to an old woman, but hey if she is going to be pissed at me she might as well know why I wasn't paying attention.

'_Does it feel like bites or is just there?' _Her tail speeds up and her eyes go all fan girlish.

'_Huh…?'_ Creepy lady acting weird like annoying future sister? Perverted creepy lady.

'_Hmm… You know what why don't we continue this the next time my Family visits. You must have had been doing something before my daughter got you. Am I right?' _Perverted creepy old lady asking for details! I'm so outta here!

'_Right, uh, bye then…'_ And I run off, hoping to the stars above that I will never, ever have to see that creep again…

_**Just like the winds sing**_

_**You know what you can bring**_

_**Give into me**_

_**And Touch me baby**_

A/N: Okay so the next chapter will probably be the flash back to the lemon *sighs* So much homework that I'm procrastinating on…


	10. Chapter Ten: Mating

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry for this taking so effing long… Actually that it took long at all. I had exactly what would happen in my head, but then a parental block worked its way through my brain over night and… And… There is no effing excuse… Anyways, ENJOY!

Warning: Lemon

Imprinting Ch. 10

JOCOB'S POV

I skid to a stop outside of the cabin. The smell of lust burns my nose and unquiet moans reach my still wolf ears. Edward was doing something very unedwardish in there. With a smirk I open the old, rusted door, going to have to fix this place up later.

Looking in through the large crack I've made, my brown eyes widen. What I see is a beautiful sight. Edward, pure and virtuous Edward, is grinding into his own hand whining out my name. Okay maybe it's more of an angelic sound than a beautiful sight.

"Damn mutt," My imprinted hisses and I whine. Even if we're what we are my genetics never thought that a mind reader would be my mate. Then I hear his breath hitch, "Get in here, _now_."

Once again with a smirk I slip in and fully change back. In a few short strides I reach the mattress that was laid on the floor as almost a joke from blondie and the big guy, Emmett. Then as I go to jump on him I am out done. Mr. Always-In-Control pounces me with such an evil gleam in his eyes I think he's gonna eat me. (A/N: That'd be funny ;1) Unfortunately he doesn't, not what I was hoping for at least. But his lips do crash against mine while- - Oh GOD- - his nim-nimble fingers twist my um, my already perk nubs.

EDWARD'S POV

The puppy withers below me and I smirk into our long kiss. His fingers curling into my bronze locks and tug hard.

_I still need to breathe!_

Even in this overdriven state he still has common sense. Which is good because I completely forgot that fact. Breaking our kiss to do damage elsewhere, I begin to kiss down his tan neck. My fangs attempting to make an appearance, but not yet. No, instead I mark his flesh with my more human like teeth. Taking care to not cut through him and my hips grind into his involuntarily.

First his whine and then my moan reach my ears and I do it again. His skin getting hot, as in warmer than usual, and his eyes flutter close when my now wandering hands brush down to his hips.

_Please, Edward. More._

His pleading coming to me through my talent and not through actually speech. But at once I comply. His need is my need and I already know that's vice versa. My fingers grasp him firmly and his response is a soft moan as I pump him. My pace slow, the exact opposite of what he wants and I am well aware it.

_Faster blood sucker._

Somehow that insult just continues to light the blaze in my lower stomach. And he is damn aware of that, but my face forms my trademark smile, "You have to _say_ it, Pup."

"Please," He pants. "Fa-faster… Make me cum-cum for you."

JACOB'S POV

I throw my head back in pure pleasure, "EDWARD." My vocal cords are given a massive strain and hips continue to buck as I ride out this bliss. This freedom, this, this…

A strong urge comes over me and the vamp is pinned below me. Our bruised lips crash together and I slip one of my hands behind him. My fingers already slick from my own sweat and slip one into his 'entrance'. Automatically he freezes and stiffens up. Our eyes meet, both dark with lust, but his are a little clearer. And wider, and fearful, and most of all full of hurt.

"What's wrong?" I wish I was a mind reader right now. "Edward?" His silence scares me and I pull out of him to wrap my arms around him. Then kiss each of his cheeks, his eyes, nose and finally his lips. Slowly he reacts, slowly he kisses back. Lingeringly he leans back with a sigh.

"I always had this dream," He whispers in my ear. "That I'd lose it to the one I'd be wedded to.."

"Oh," My tone a little pained. "Y'know… I just thought that since we're… We're y'know…" I look away from him unable to hold the sorrow from my eyes. My head shakes, "Edward… you want me to ask you, don't you?" Though I don't need to ask I can feel it in my bones he does.

"Yes," He whispers. "But I don't want to pressure one so young, so naïve."

"… You know I will, but-"

"Not until you're legal. I know, mind reader, remember?"

"Heh," I smirk and look back at him. "Then how about you let your mate and now fiancé fuck you senseless?" He nods after a few seconds and with a growl about teenaged hormones. And I resume what I was doing earlier only actually pushing in and out at a steady pace.

Shortly I add another finger and the angel below me's breath hitches. The pace continues at this steady pace because I can tell from the signals he's sending me that he is actually freaked. But what gets him to really hiss is when I press the third one in. Spreading them apart enjoying the pained look written throughout his features.

"Ass- ah- whole," He manages to hiss out. And I pull out my fingers and receive a very needy whine. He spread his legs apart and position myself. Then crash our lips together while pushing in. I'm sure the sound he would of make would have been quite loud so I'm kind of glad I muffled it with our kiss. Our lips massage each other as I wait for Edward, squirming and uncomfortable, to get kind of used to me in him.

Me in him, huh? I like the sound of it. And he actually is lukewarm in there too. Soon his absolutely girly hip roll down causing very thrilling contact and rubbing to happen.

"I want you to take it as rough as you possibly can," That's the last coherent thing he says.

EDWARD'S POV

Whole.

That's the best way for me to describe this feeling I have. This completeness I feel while Jake pounds into relentlessly and I scream his name and many other things. Soon, sooner than I hoped for, I feel myself reaching the end and I know he is too. We cum with loud shouts of each others' names and I now what he said is true. He'll marry me, oh, and I get to take him then so he'll know how wonderful it feels.

"Jacob… I love you."

_Love you too, blood sucker._

A/N: Okay so the next chapter will be in the present and there should only be one more chapter or maybe an epilogue after this.

Once again I am very sorry and hope to not do this again to you guy and know that this probably not worth the wait but thank you for reading.

Reviews equal motivation to write last chapter and possible revising and lengthening of all chapters soon afterwards!

~ Kissdagirlorloseit out!


	11. Chapter eleven: End Omega

A/N: This is the end of the first of a trilogy…

Epilogue

SETH'S POV

_C'mon guys,_ I bark back at the bickering Alpha and Beta. Glancing back I sigh. Then turn around and quickly pad back_. __**Guys**__._

_Leah. You're overstepping a fine line, _Jake's words quite guarded as he snarls with reddish brown hackles raised. _I don't wanna have to order you to shut the _hell_ up Leah, but I will._

_Well he is a life sucking monster that should go curl up and-_

My body slams into Jacob's as he springs with a deadly growl. We wrestle on the forest floor with teeth ripping at each other. A flash of grey and Leah has thrown Jake off me while I feel icy hands grab my scruff and pull me back.

"What has gotten into you?" Comes the wise voice of Carlise and then gentel hands run through my fur. Our other family has come to stop the brethren from fighting… Again.

"_Her,_" Edward translates for the Alpha. He bearly jerks his head at my sister who huffs and comes to sit next to me.

_Fricken leeches…_

_How come you guys came to us?_ I ask my mind reader brother.

"You guys were late," He answers simply.

Alice laughs a rather pretty laugh, "And someone was getting jumpy." She wink glances at the earlier mentioned brother. And Jake whines.

_Sorry…_

We all stand in silence for a moment then…

"Let's play ball!" Emmet suggests and Rose nods.

"Sounds good," Says Jasper as he heads back towards the field. Alice fallows after him along with the oldest couple. Then goes Rose who drags Emmet with her. Leah huffs and pounds silently after them.

I glance at the Alpha and his mate. The look in their eyes say that they aren't really even here anymore. With a sigh I jog after the others because the bigger problem is ahead. The job of an Omega never really ends…

But I do hear Jacob whisper, "I love you."


End file.
